Thevaull Emberblade
"The light can become dark, the brave can be terrified, a child can be a victim, the powerful can become powerless, a hunter can be hunted, but I will always be the Shield for my friends, and a Sword for those who stand against me." -Thevaull History Thevaull Emberblade, son of Baalinn and Iarsis Emberblade, was born on Ascendance Day, otherwise known as the day that Iomedae ascended to Godhood. He was born into a lower ranking Noble family in the city of Haven destined to eventually become a Knight for the city, because of this his parents had hired one of the Knights already in service to train their son in the ways of the sword. Thevaull took a liking to this Knight, the way he carried himself, his devotion to someone he called 'Iomedae', everything about him was awe-inspiring to Thevaull. That Knight is what eventually led Thevaull down his current path as a devotee and Paladin of Iomedae. Blessing of the Goddess The day that Thevaull became an official Cleric and Paladin of Iomedae, he was given a blessing from the Goddess Iomedae herself in the form of a brand on his back that is an exact replication of her holy symbol. This day was in celebration and honor of his 25th birthday, Ascendance Day, the 6th of Lamashan. From this day forward, Thevaull has devoted himself to the practices and ideals of Iomedae and will continue to do so for many, many years to come. A New Ally Thevaull returns home to Haven after having aided a group in the sewers of Ginkuto, helping the Guard catch an estranged killer. His usual action upon returning to the city is to go to the temple to thank Iomedae for his safe return to his family, but this time he visits the Temple on different terms. He enters the glorious and magnanimous building walking to the center altar where he would kneel down and say his prayers; 'Our Goddess who watches over and protects us, I am graced to speak with you once again on a beautiful day. I have come to thank you for your protection and your never-ending guidance that has proven to bring me home to Father, Mother, and Sister every day no matter how trying the day may be. Today, I realized something... While I am able to protect and restore my allies in the heat of battle, I am not able to protect them as I wish. Yes, I can be their shield- Yes, I can be their well of life, but I cannot be the sword I am meant to be, I feel. I pray to you, Goddess, that you would give me another one of your gracious blessings so that I may be the Sword I am meant to be. A sword that is in your name, a sword that is meant to fight against the darkness, a sword that can strike out and prove that this world is not as dark as we like to imagine it to be. I pray to you, Iomedae, to prove that my faith is unwavering even in the darkest of hours. And I will continue to pray unto you until I draw my blade for the last time, and breath my last breath. With my prayers spoken, I leave you with a humble thank you, my Goddess.' After praying, Thevaull would stand and leave the temple, going out to return home. Once he reached the temple doors, a light shone between the cracks of the great doors and what awaited him on the other side is the next gift from the Goddess. A Lion with a coat so clean and eyes so piercing that even the hardiest of men would think twice before approaching. But Thevaull knew what this was, and approached this beast fearlessly, guiding his unarmored hand along the thick mane of this beautiful creature before saying, "Thank you, My Goddess." A Light against the Darkness Thevaull arrives in the small town of Lightbarrow on one of his trips throughout the Haven area with his little sister on behalf of his Mothers wishes. After seeing the sights that she wanted, Thevaull got them a rather nice place to stay even if it broke his pocket a little bit, after all, you have to get only the best things for your little sister. After playing her heart out all day once they got to the room she almost immediately passed out while resting in Thevaull's lap while he was reading to her, he let her sleep and continued to read the story on his own to finish it out. This story was about a little fish who had gotten lost because it was dark and the only way it could find its way back was to either wait in the dark and scary waters until morning or hope that someone would come along that knows how to get back. After he finished reading the book he gently carried his sister to the bed and tucked her in, thinking to himself the entire time, 'What if one day she was lost? What if there was no one around to help her, what would I do? What should I do? I can't always be there for her but...' He continued to wrack his brain for several minutes before his sister stirred in her sleep, mumbling something as she turned onto her side, this distracted him long enough to get him out of his mental slump and simply smiled and pat her on her head, running his hands along her long golden locks which seems to be a trait of their families recent newborns. "No matter what, I'll be there to protect you, Zierna." Afterward, he would go to the balcony of their room and look up to the full moon, praying, 'My Goddess, I've come to you in a place different than before, I apologize for not being in the temple while I pray. I am only here to thank you for what you have done and that my family has been able to prosper under your name. I come to you today to seek counsel- There are those who stand against the Light and those who protect others that are even more filled with hatred and resentment than others, I feel as though I cannot face these ever growing threats with my current skills and blessings. What would you- No... What did you do? How did you do it, My Goddess? How were you able to stand against such evils? Who did you look up to become who you are today? I know that I am not as strong as you are or ever were, but one day I pray that I will achieve a likeness that I share with you, that I can share with my Sister. And that she will not have to take up a sword or stand against the Darkness by my side. I pray that she will be able to live a carefree life of happiness and prosperity because of my efforts and those like me. I thank you for this opportunity to talk with you even outside of the Temple. Amen.' He smiled out to the open air, turning to walk back into the room before he felt a warm embrace caress his being and mellow out through his muscles and calm his entire body. Something felt different, but he couldn't quite tell... "Goddess?" Even Daemons Will Fear The night was dark, the moon was gone and the storms were rolling in, Thevuall had just arrived back in Haven after venturing out to do some errands and some other deeds for business, friends, and family before the rain began to trickle down onto his armor, "It had to rain just as I got home, huh?" He said aloud to himself before entering his house, his parents were out of town for business and his sister was staying up late with one of the maids, again. She ran to greet him as he entered, "Welcome home Brother!" She exclaimed as she ran up and jumped up at him, he caught her as this was usual. "What are you doing up so late for? It's way past your bedtime. Come on, let us get some sleep." He said smiling, carrying her off to bed. She chuckled as she poked at his armor, "Why do you come home so late? Momma and Papa miss you, I miss you too," She said while she held onto his shoulder as she was carried to her room. Thevaull looked to her, "It is because that is my duty now, I have to be there for people, just like I have to be here for you." She makes a pouting face, "But I want you here more than they want you there!" Thevaull chuckled, "It's not that they want me there, it's that they need me." She pouted even more, "I need you more! They can't have you!" He chuckled heartily as they got to her room, "Well I'm here now, so you can go to sleep." He brought her to her bed and sat her down on it after fixing it for her. "Will you be here in the morning?" She asked as she started to get comfortable. He nodded, "Of course, I will be home for a while now. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and covered herself up, getting ready to go to sleep. After some time passes, Thevaull couldn't sleep, he had an uneasy feeling and decided to walk about the house for once. Several minutes pass as he does so before he feels something, a presence, and he's easily able to determine where it is, "What is in Zeirna's room!" He said to himself as he was running full speed to her room. Upon making it to her room he slammed open the door to see a Cacodaemon lingering over her bed. Thevaull's eyes lit up with anger as within a moments notice he drew his blade and aimed for the Daemon, his sword flashing bright with white light before his blade cleaved the skull in twain, utterly destroying the Cacodaemon with the powers infused in his blade. He looked stunned for several seconds before looking at his sister, who seems to be asleep, he carefully moves over to check and see if she is alive, and she is. He sighs with relief and watches over her for the rest of the night. Even Devils Will Fear Thevaull enters one of the various holding cells of the Haven jail where he finds a rather unique being chained up, a man with darkened, smoky skin around his eyes and deep red pupils that looked almost snakelike in nature. Thevaull approached one of the jailors and asked him what this man has done. The guard tells him that he is currently under arrest due to his failed attempts to corrupt one of the local nobles. Thevaull nods before he tells the guard to let him in the cell. The Guard argues for several moments before Thevaull reveals who he is, a Paladin of Iomedae, and as such he is prepared to deal with this being. The guard doesn't understand what he meant by that but lets him in on account of his Nobility. Thevaull approaches the man chained to the wall by high-hanging chains and shackles, "What is your name," Thevaull demands as he stepped over him. The man who had been chained up looks to Thevaull before spouting words in what could be considered Devil's tongue. Thevaull squatted down and responded in common tongue, "Your curses are idle threats. Who sent you." Thevaull said as he stared down the man. The man curses more and then spits at Thevaull. Thevaull sighs in return before standing up, "Jailor, I will take responsibility for my actions henceforth." He said before he unsheathed his sword from his side, and charged it full of the same white light from that night not long passed where he struck down a Cacodaemon, this time the sword shone even brighter than before as power welled within him before he struck at the Devil's neck, decapitating it on the spot as the light burst from the blade and burned the now scaly flesh that appeared as the guise the Devil was under faded and revealed a rather snake-like head and body that collapsed in the chains. Thevaull turned to the guard, "This one was a Hesperian, a Devil. Do be wary of those like this in the future." The guard looks pale as he opened the door and nodded. Thevaull left, another creature sent back where it belongs. All Evil Shall Fear To Be Written... Appearance Thevaull possesses an unusual trait not shared by either of his parents, and that is his blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Both of his parents are dark-haired and dark-eyed, it's still unknown to this day why he has these traits, some coin it up to the day he was born. While being tall and heavy, Thevaull doesn't have a lot of muscle mass to him being on the lean side of strength rather than massive. On his back, Thevaull possesses the crystallization of Iomedae's power in the form of her holy symbol branded into his very skin and muscles. No matter how much his back is slashed, opened or otherwise scarred the symbol of Iomedae still remains pure and intact as if it was never touched. Personality Thevaull is a very kind person, caring for all those he considers his friend or those who are kind to him, to an extent. If he detects or gets a hint of someone acting out in a rather hateful way or in a particularly 'evil' fashion, he won't hesitate to set them straight one way or the other. Friends Baranya - Baranya and Thevaull conversed in one of the training grounds in Haven, and at the least Thevaull considers her a friend of his. Enemies No named enemies made at the moment. Aspirations Thevaull hopes to eventually become a well-known champion of Iomedae. Category:Player Characters